Journey to Regionals FinnRachel Moments
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: What were the couple thinking about during the kiss? What about right before the show? What happens after the Somewhere Over the Rainbow? Thier summer? My take on the wonderful ending of the wonderful first season of the wonderful show. Rachel and Finn.
1. Enough for Now

**2 things to say: Finn and Rachel belong together and please read my story Jessie's Girl Redone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Finn/Cory would be mine and Jesse/Jonathan would get run over by a bus… transporting hair gel. Yup, that would be some awesome karma right there.**

Ch. 1…

Finn POV

I know, at the risk of sounding like a girl, that glee club has changed all of us. Maybe it changed me the most. I started out last year as an idiot football player who was dating a snobbish Cheerio. Now look at me, I'm the male lead singer, a part a diverse group that accepts me for who I am. I'm friends with the outsiders and I wonder why anyone would want to be in the in-crowd anyways. It's not nearly this much fun.

At the moment, the most important people to me are a bunch of 'geeks' who I would have never looked twice at if it wasn't for this club.

Kurt, who makes me a little uncomfortable but, is always there for me. Sometimes I think he still likes me, but then I just remember that no matter if or how long he does; he'll always act like the best brother anyone could ever have.

Mercedes, the big-lunged diva with the loud voice and even louder opinion. She isn't always the kindest but she's always loyal and proud. I'm still a little upset she didn't tell me about Baby-Gate but I realized that she was just doing it for the team.

Matt and Mike, players I've known for years but I know more about now, from glee, then I did from years of playing together. Like Mike, who I found out has some wicked dance moves. He helped me a lot to get over the awkwardness in our routines that I had because of my height.

Santana and Brittany, I'll be honest, I'm okay with Brittany and her bubble-headedness, but I cannot stand Santana. I wanted nothing else but to be with the girl I loved and have her be my first but she had to go and steal my V-card.

Artie, who gave me a whole new outlook about the disabled, especially when the disabled can sing like he can, with a surprisingly deep voice.

Tina, the perky, gothic Asian with a stutter. Let me tell you, the stutter doesn't mess with her voice at all. She's an amazing singer but she still has just a hint of her stutter left.

Puck, well, you win some, you lose some. Best friend turned enemy, enemy turned unfortunate allies. I would still hate to be stranded on an island with him, but I've evolved past the whole punch first and find out who I actually hit later phase.

Quinn, well, she's just Quinn. She broke my heart but, sometimes, when I look at a certain girl, I think it was for the best. Not that I'd ever admit that. At least, not aloud.

Not to mention, Rachel, my singing partner, my friend, my current obsession. Doesn't that paint a pretty picture? She's currently all hung up over her lying, trader, sonofabi – well, you get the point – ex, Jesse, and way to oblivious to realize I'm head over heels for her.

I thought that maybe, just maybe, she might confront me about the song I sang for her, Jessie's Girl. No such luck, I don't know what I was expecting. She jumps into my open and waiting arms? Ha, I wish. Maybe I made a mess of things by pushing her, but I just couldn't help it. She was so amazing, and talented, and special, and I was so over the moon for her, that I just didn't care, I just wanted to make my feelings known and she just wants to completely ignore them.

I can't blame her, I had my chance with her and I blew it. I had a chance to be with the girl of my dreams and I broke up with her to find my 'inner rock star.' In my defense, I tried to get her back, but she was already taken by that Jesse boy. Jesse St. Jackass, I mean James. I thought he was a spy. I was right, but why doesn't it make me feel any better. It's my fault it took me a horrible date with Santana and Brittany to realize I love her.

Yeah, that's right, I said love. Too bad she was too caught up on Jesse to even talk to me anymore until he broke up with her, in a very public jackass, hence the nick name, manor. Is it wrong that I'm glad he dumped her? I just miss spending time with her, not kissing her or touching her – just spending time with her. At some point she stopped being annoying glee club girl and became my best, most trusted, friend.

I can't believe that in a week, at that may be over. All that work this year for nothing. Mr. Schuester still keeps the faith about winning though; he even invited us over to his apartment so we could nominate songs for Regional's. He calls it the First Annual Regional's New Directions set list nomination party. Yeah right, first and last.

Kurt and I were the first to arrive; I gave him a ride and was early, for once. I was still on one of the couches in the living room thinking about what we were going to do when the others started to come in. Santana and Brittany came in first, together as usual. Brittany was staring out into space as usual and Santana just looked bored and like she would rather be anywhere else but here. Let me tell you, I would too.

Next were Tina and Artie. My guess is that Artie's dad gave them a ride because Artie came in with Tina right behind him, rolling him. I don't know why, but since that whole Bryan Ryan incident, they seemed much closer, together a lot more. When you begin to stop talking all that much, you start to notice things you never would have before. I'm happy for them.

I was surprised that Rachel wasn't here yet, she's usually the very first to say anything or be anywhere. I was getting worried so I took out my phone and sent her a quick text.

**To: Rachel**

**where r u? already at mr. s' haus**

**-Finn**

I had barely pressed send before my phone vibrated.

**From: Rachel**

**I'm running late. I should be there very soon, 10 minutes at the most. If I happen not to be there, please tell Mr. Schue I'm sorry and will be there later on. My dad's are stuck in traffic.**

**-Rachel***

I rolled my eyes, at both her well worded and fully written reply; I guess she's just as talkative on text as she is in real life; and her signature. She really takes the whole 'gold star' seriously. Well, she is a star; all you have to do is hear her sing and you'll know.

I typed a reply.

**To: Rachel**

**k but hrry. im stuck in a rm wit krt santana britt tina n artie. no offense but i dnt rlly have da best convo here. o great q n pck jst cam. HRRY.**

**-Finn**

I typed looking up to see Puck gently lead Quinn through the door with one hand on her back. Seeing them together didn't give me the usual pang of anger that it usually did. Come to think of it, I've been somewhat civil to them lately. Huh, wonder why?

I was shocked out of my wondering by Rachel's ring tone going off in my pocket.

_**You know, I want Jessie's girl, **_

_**Where can I find a woman,**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

_**Like Jessie's girl **_

Every one turned to stare at me and I blushed slightly because of my ringtone. Oops, I guess I turned on the volume.

I looked at everyone, "What? It's catchy." When I got no response I just flipped open my phone and read the text.

**From: Rachel**

**I'm actually outside Mr. Schue's building, I just got here. I told you I was close. I'll be up in a moment. Don't punch anyone.**

**-Rachel***

Yes. Finally, someone to talk to; no offense to everyone else but I don't really talk to the rest of them that much.

As soon as a knock on the door came, I was up to get it before anyone could even react. Before her dainty hand even hit the door a second time, I was pulling it open. Rachel accidentally knocked on my chest. She let out a giggle, "Okay, I can see you were anxious. How late am I?"

"You got here before Mercedes, Matt, and Mike. I got first, are you proud?" I said as a joke.

She let out a little laugh but I couldn't help but realize that there was still a little sadness in her eyes. Well, nobody could her: Glee was her life, and if we didn't place at Regional's, it's over. She's trying to stay strong, I could tell, "Of course, you deserve a gold star. Where is everyone else?"

"Yeah, where are they? Is Kurt here?" Mercedes said, coming up behind Rachel, who I just realized was still standing in the doorway.

"Oops, my bad, guys. Come on in, and yeah, Kurt's in the living room," I said, while Mercedes pushed me out of the way. Gosh girl, have some patience.

I followed after her and I was vaguely aware of Rachel following, not far behind. I reclaimed my last spot on the right couch and looked over to see her eyes following back and forth from the empty love seat and the spot next to me. I beckoned for her to come over but she still seemed to be a little hesitant so I patted the cushion next me and she eventually came over and sat down.

I could feel the heat from her body next to mine and I can't help but to think that I doomed myself to being distracted throughout the entire meeting.

I couldn't care less.

I put my arm around her, resting it on the couch behind her, not touching her, but almost.

Almost is enough.

For now.

**Love it? Hate it? Just review it already; you know you want to…**

**Should I continue?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	2. My Break

**Hello, and for those of you who are fans of my Percy Jackson and the Olympians stories, I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update lately. The school year just ended and I'm on the phone constantly because my friends are all making plans and stuff…basically, my life is really full right now. All of the next chapters for those stories are almost done but I have no connection to the internet at the moment so I'm sorry. **

**Beware: This chapter is very short. That's why I'm posting two chapters at once. There's so little dialogue in the scene that it's barely two pages long. I'll make it up to you with the third chapter, I promise. Enjoy.**

**Shout Out: Thank you to Leslie who convinced me to turn off my phone and finish a couple chapters before the beach tomorrow. And thank you to iTunes who were kind enough to put Glee on sale for only $29.99. Hell yeah, I'm enjoying that! **

**Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter.**

My Break

Finn POV

You have _got_ to be kidding me. First I lose the girl to a jerk, then said jerk tried to sike us all out right before regional's, then he, again, went and broke the love of my life's heart, and after that are only chances of winning regional's goes out the window when we find out Ms. Sylvester is judging the competition. I just can't catch a break, can I?

And worst then that is that…my entire team just gave up on their hope, it's like all of the energy had been sucked out of them. And Rachel. Even when my world is crumbling, I always expect Rachel to find the silver lining and make everything seem better. When I saw her break down during the meeting at Mr. Schue's house, it was like all of our chances were just…gone. I can't explain, but… Rachel is the heart of the team, and without her, we would have given up months ago. If Rachel couldn't even suck it up and pretend we had a chance to win, we have no chance.

Ever since sectionals, I've been trying to take my role as co-captain more seriously. Ever since the team looked at me when I helped them win, I couldn't get their looks of trust and happiness out of my head. I want them to see me like that more often. I have to step up and take my position more seriously.

We have to win, if we don't, were screwed. Glee will be over and all of us will continue on our lives, pretending the others don't even exist. Just like how we were before. If were even going to get our hope back, I have to convince them. And I can't do that with Rachel.

I mentally tried to remember her schedule from when we were 'dating,' of you could call it that. I bell for the end of the school day just rang so most of the kids are still in their 7th period classes. Rachel has Spanish with Mr. Schuester so I might be able to catch her before glee.

I walking down her usual hallway and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Rachel almost at the bottom of the stairs. I needed to talk to her; I called out to her, "Hey! We need to talk?"

Why did I suddenly have the image of old romance movies my mom likes to watch? Oh that's right, because whenever the guy has something bad to say, he always says 'we need to talk.' Wonderful, Finn, just great. Give her that idea, as if you're not already in some deep drama with her.

I ran down the stairs until I was about two below her. It made it to where we were almost at the same height. I looked into her chocolate eyes and took a deep breath to start my little speech. "We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Schue's until you decided to bail. You're our leader, Rachel, and the way you're on everyone all the time is annoying but it's also what keeps the club motivated. You and I are going to fix this, were going to Regional's and were going to win this thing."

I took a deep breath and waiting for her to respond. I was hoping to every god in every religion that my speech didn't come out as word vomit. That happens a lot.

What did I expect when I decided I was going to confront her? Crying? Maybe, just to be prepared. Yelling? Of course. What about her leaning down with the same sober look and her face and kissing me very softly on the lips? Not so much.

Hence the reason it took me so long to reply and kiss her back. I never realized how much I missed the feel of Rachel's lips until I felt their warm softness against mine for the first time in months. I was just about to respond when she pulled back and looked at me very seriously. I thought I was going to hear what I was waiting for since I broke up with her. Her telling me it was all a mistake and she would take me back. Did she? Nope, she just gave me her award winning smile.

_Oh._

I take that back, even I get my breaks every once and a while.

**Sweet, isn't it? I love Finn and Rachel, there so clueless sometimes. **

**Jessie's Girl Redone new chapter will be coming soon. I'm sorry that this was very short but I'm really busy and school is almost out so I have finals and yearbook signing and friends and a bunch of other stuff that's cutting into my time. Enjoy and the next chapter, which will be posted a little later today, will be… the bus ride to Regional's. Mr. Schue, in the episode Wheels, said the bus ride was always the best part so I'm going to do my best to write it.**

**Review please. I won't post the next chapter unless people start giving me feedback. I mean, how am I suppose to know what you think when you won't tell me? 'update soon' doesn't tell me all that much. Sorry if I'm begging but I really do need some opinions.**


End file.
